


Eddie Strangelove

by podcastalien



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak, Senoir at Derry High, is planning to finally have sex with his loveable, longtime girlfriend Beverly. His plan goes awry when he meets one charismatic, curly haired Richie Tozier.Based off the Netflix original Alex Strangelove.





	1. Prologue

If you asked Eddie Kaspbrak, senior at Derry High School, what high school was most similar to he’d tell you it was like a jungle ecosystem: complex, busy, and thriving on an animal like savagery. Like every ecosystem, there was a food chain.

 

At the top, there were the predators like Henry Bowers and his goons. They hunted down the small and weak with no real remorse.

 

At the bottom, there were the prey: nerdy kids, eccentric kids, and kids who flashed their colors a little too brightly. These specimen were targeted by the hard and brutal for feeding, humiliation and taunting in this ecosystem.

 

The majority of the population had the potential to be the predator and the prey.

 

Greta Keene was a prime example; she’d been viscously attacked for most of middle school.

 

But she came back into high school with a vengeance and a taste for blood.

 

There were of course the bottom feeders who didn’t necessarily prey, but lived off bits of gossip and drama that had accumulated for them to collect.

 

Looking at Eddie and his friends, you’d probably assume that they would fit into the prey section perfectly—

 

There was Stan, who was organized and uptight, often to a fault. He carried a holier-than-thou presence through the hallways, in addition to being naturally gifted in math and animal sciences.

 

Ben, who was romantic and in-tune with his emotions; a threat to the encouraged hyper masculine energy among the boys at school. He had absolutely no qualms about sharing what he was feeling, often even indulging in poetry.

 

Bill, who stuttered through too well researched speeches about novels that made the rest of his class look bad.

 

And Eddie of course: a type A germaphobe with a passion for animal classification and a fiery personality. He stood at a short 5’5 and had been sporting a fanny pack full of medical supplies around his waist since middle school.

 

A group of losers.

 

But for a group of losers, they did pretty well for themselves—

 

Stan was on track for a whole bunch of scholarships, and was creator of the surprisingly popular nature club (with a specialization in birdwatching).

 

Ben was a volunteer student trainer. After shaping up the summer between freshman and sophomore year, he provided his fitness expertise to athletes. He was now well loved by all football players and they had his back (and the rest of the losers’ by extension).

 

Bill started writing for the school paper freshman year and even had his own column for his popular short stories. He’d been shut down once for censorship reasons on the Halloween issue. Gruesome horror stories “don’t belong in school environments,” according to the principal. But everyone seemed entrained so they kept him on. Hey, he got the students reading. Now a senior, Bill was editor of that paper.

Eddie wasn’t doing too bad either.

 

He had actually successfully ran for class president.

 

Ben had given him his campaign slogan,

 

“Don’t be whack-

 

Vote Kaspbrak!”

 

Which was pretty effective, but the real reason it worked was because of the popularity of the web series Eddie did with his girlfriend.

 

Oh and that’s right, Eddie had a girlfriend.

 

Eddie Kaspbrak met Beverly Marsh in their shared video production class sophomore year-

 

He was zoning in and out as the teacher drowned on about the cameras they’d be using. He looked down and caught a glimpse of a colorful doodle on the paper next to his. It was of a dress, frilly and floor length, on the silhouette of a woman. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. The florescent orange color combined with a bright blue circle pattern reminded him of something,

 

“I’m sorry to snoop, but I really like your drawing.”

 

The girl next to him looked up from it and smiled,

 

“Thanks,”

 

He swallowed nervously and decided he might as well ask,

 

“This might sound weird, but that dress really reminds me of a b-“

 

“Blue ringed octopus?” She asked, looking right into his eyes.

 

Eddie noticed the splatter of reddish freckles that danced across her pale face.

 

Her bright blue eyes seemed to glisten in the light.

 

Her hair was short, ear length, taking the form of bright red curls.

 

She was so undeniably-

 

“Beautiful,” Eddie said in a trance.

 

“What?”

 

He could feel his face burning,

 

“Ah the picture, it’s uh, it’s beautiful,”

 

“Ah, thanks, it’s just a sketch, really,”

 

Curiosity bloomed in his mind,

 

“How did you come up with this if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Oh, most of my pieces are inspired by animals in some way. Even if it’s not obvious. Marine animals mostly, they’re the most eye catching. It’s sort of a weird combo of passions to have, biology and fashion.”

 

This had to be what love felt like. How could it not be? A beautiful girl that shared his interests just waltzed right into his class and made him nervous. It was fate,

 

“I want you,”

 

“What?”

 

“To be my video production partner, I mean. If you uh, don’t already have one.”

 

“Kaspbrak!” He was ripped away from her gaze as the teacher yelled his name, “Stop trying to pick up the new girl and pay attention!”

 

The class broke into hushed giggles,

 

“Kaspbrak?”

 

“You can call me Eddie,”

 

She smiled again and held out her hand,

 

“You can call me your video production partner, partner.”

 

Eddie took it and grinned right back.

 

-

 

What began as just their video production project blossomed into a pretty popular series of videos mocumentary* style.

 

Derry high was their ecosystem to observe and document on _Derry Wild! with Eddie and Bev!_

 

They covered school news, pieces about different clubs, and even run downs of drama and fights from time to time, all as if they were scientists in the field.

 

Over the course of the show, Eddie and Beverly bonded over their shared love of animals and their other eccentric interests.

 

Eddie was honestly surprised he had kept a girl talking to him for this long with all his strange and neurotic quirks.

 

If anything Bev seemed to appreciate Eddie’s keen awareness about things like germs.

 

They’d been friends for a good while and he figured that if you have a friend, a close friend, who is a girl, who just happens to be very beautiful, you’re probably supposed to ask them out at some point.

 

Right?

 

That’s what Eddie was contemplating one night while they were reading comments on there lasted Derry wild episode—

 

“I told you this would kill!” Bev exclaimed, “28 thousand views already!”

 

Eddie couldn’t focus on that, the words slipped out of his mouth like puddy,

 

“Would you want to go to homecoming with me?” He asked, before he could stop himself.

 

Her face turned a shade of red that almost matched her hair,

 

“Oh, um,”

 

“I mean just like as friends!” Eddie said quickly, “I know it’s lame and cliche but you could design our outfits and we’ll totally steal the show.”

 

That they did.

 

Beverly wore her blue ringed octopus dress and Eddie’s suit matched.

 

Maybe the colors were a little bit out there and maybe they looked a little funny: Bev standing taller than Eddie (especially in heels), but hey! They’d won homecoming king and queen!

 

From then on, they went to every high school dance they could wearing Beverly Marsh originals.

 

As friends, of course.

Until,

 

Junior prom was sort of a weird experience.

 

Every single one of Eddie’s friends had dates, like actual I’ll pick you up at your house and meet your parents at 6:00 dates.

 

Romantic dates.

 

Eddie had considered himself somewhat of a romantic, but he found himself satisfied with what he and Bev had.

 

They hung out together, they laughed together, and he did really appreciate her beauty and charisma.

 

Maybe that’s what romance was supposed to be.

 

After all, it’s what all his friends had in common with their dates.

 

Stan has hit it off with Patty due to their shared love of nature (though she was a little more causal and outgoing than him, which they all thought was good for him.)

 

Bill was going to the dance with the paper’s photographer named Ellie.

 

Ben was going with a girl named Kate, a cheerleader who he’d met through one of the guys he was training.

 

But Bev and Eddie were just going as friends.

 

And they’d had a great time like they always did.

 

But he couldn’t escape the pressure he was feeling to at least ask Beverly to be his girlfriend.

 

It was like an elephant was sitting on his chest the whole time, he felt like everyone was looking at him.

 

Why hadn’t he kissed her? They’d been friends long enough, this is when you’re supposed to make your move.

 

This is when you’re supposed to _want_ to make your move.

 

And people had started to ask questions, even his friends,

 

“Are you guys together yet or are you still pussyfooting it?”

 

“Are you guys a thing on the DL?”

 

“Beverly is so beautiful, I’d totally take that chance if I had it.”

 

That was the night Eddie made the logical decision to kiss Bev at the end of the dance, when everyone could see—

 

“I think we’ve ruined the friendship,” he said,

 

“Good,” she said and kissed him again.

 

 

They’d been dating ever since, and Eddie truly believes that this is the girl he could end up marrying.

 

But like an ecosystem, every organism had one factor in common,

 

From the top of the food chain down to the very bottom:

 

Sex.

 

It’s what the ecosystem thrived off of and everyone at Derry high seemed perfectly content to give into their (what Eddie saw as) animal like urges.

 

But not Eddie,

 

Call him a romantic, but Eddie didn’t want sex to just be another thing he did.

 

He’d been waiting for the moment with Bev, expecting it to present itself.

 

It’s not like he’s opposed to it!

 

He just didn’t feel the need for it.

 

The burning urge everyone around him seemed to have.

 

And eventually, he expects he will and then he will finally understand.

 

He’s right about that, but not in the way he expects to be.

 

Derry high,

 

Teaming with life, down to tiny single celled bacterium.

 

Eddie thought he had found his place in the ecosystem,

 

And all of that was about to be flipped on it’s head.

 

Eddie Strangelove


	2. The party

“Alr-right, where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever done it?”

 

Stan scoffed in disgust, “Don’t you think that’s a bit of an invasive question, Bill?”

 

“C-c’mon you g-guys, it’s for the paper,” Bill tried to inflect professionalism in his voice but that never really seemed to work for him.

 

“There’s no way in hell our public high school in semi-conservative suburban Maine would evenconsider publishing that, dude.”

 

They were seated outside the group’s favorite coffee shop, waiting for Eddie and Bev to arrive for their usual after school hang out.

 

“They p-published your p-p-poems, Ben,” Bill pointed out with suggestion in his tone.

 

“There’s nothing sexual about my poems,”

 

“Oh p-please,” Bill cleared his throat and heightened his voice,“J-January emb-b-ers.”

 

He grabbed at Ben from across the table and continued mocking, “My heart b-b-burns,” he gasped dramatically.

 

Ben turned beet red.

 

“Stop teasing him, Bill, at least he attempts to be romantic. That’s more than you can say,” Stan rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

 

“I am r-romantic!” 

 

“You just asked us where the weirdest place we’ve” Ben lowered his voice to a whisper, “done it is!”

 

“W-Whatever, you virgin p-prudes,”

 

“No one here is a virgin expect for you,” Ben added.

 

Bill slapped him lightly in the arm, “I’m n-not a virgin, asshole!”

 

“Then stop acting like one,” Stan said in his monotone voice.

 

Bill spotted Eddie and Beverly approaching (holding hands) and shouted in their direction, “Hey g-guys, I’ve got a q-q-question for ya!”

 

Eddie and Bev quickly walked to the table.

After a long and strenuous day of school work, Eddie was relieved to be able to meet up with his friends and relax.

 

Where’s the craziest place you guys have ever done it?

 

Or, at least, he thought he would be.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Eddie asked in shock.

 

But Bev had her own input, “Easy. We haven’t done it yet,” she stated causally.

 

All of the boys’ eyes bulged, including Eddie’s as he stared back at her,

 

“What?” She asked, “I’ve been trying to devirginize you for months now, you won’t let me.”

 

The whole table’s stare now found Eddie.

 

Bev sensed the awkwardness she’d created and kissed Eddie on the cheek, “Okay, meet you inside,” she said, walking away.

 

There was a brief and painful silence before Bill started,

 

“W-wow,”

 

Eddie’s face was fully red now,

 

“Your d-dick just fell off, d-dude”

 

“Shut up, Bill,” Eddie spat out, “We just because we want it to be special” he attempted to compensate. 

 

“Oh my g-god, you’re g-g-gay,”

 

“Bill,” Stan warned, trying to hold back his own laughter (and failing).

 

“N-no! It’s 2018! It’s okay! Everyone is g-gay!”

 

“Are you gay?” Eddie asked,

 

“F-fuck no,”

 

“Well Neither am I!” He said defensively.

 

“Homophobes,” Ben quipped.

 

“So am I gay or did my dick fall off?” Eddie questioned in a huff.

 

“B-both”

 

“Good luck being gay with no dick,” said Stan added, despite his earlier protests.

 

“Can you guys just shut up? Just because I want it to be special doesn’t mean I’m gay! Christ, Really Ben and Stan? I expected Bill to be an asshole but you two!”

 

“Sorry,” Ben said, still giggling.

 

“It’s not fucking funny!” Eddie spit fired,

 

“It’s a little bit funny,” Stan retorted.

 

“There’s really nothing wrong with waiting, or being gay, Eddie,” Ben said after he’d gathered himself.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Okay!”

 

“God, whatever,” Eddie walked away and into the shop.

 

“Hey, it was j-just a j-joke!” Bill shouted after him, “C-C’mon Eddie! I’m sure you’ll get some s-soon!”

 

Eddie just flipped him off as he walked.

 

-

Eddie came up behind Bev who was waiting by the counter,

 

“What the hell?”

 

“What? I was just answering Bill’s question.”

 

“No you weren’t, you totally threw me under the bus! You made me seem like some prude, sexaphobic weirdo.” He whisper shouted.

 

“Well, Isn’t it kind of true?” Bev asked,

 

“What? No!”

 

Bev grabbed their coffees and walked towards a table, Eddie followed.

 

“Okay Eddie, then why is it that when we’re going at it you always stop before it goes anywhere?” Her tone was genuine and curious, that made Eddie’s stomach churn and his hands sweat. He honestly didn’t know the answer for himself, much less what to tell her.

 

He looked down at the table,

 

“I don’t know, we never really talked about,” he was getting flustered now, “um going further,” he said weakly.

 

Bev peered at him with something unreadable on her face,

 

“Do you want to just go for it?” She asked,

 

“I mean I’d like to,” she added suggestively.

 

“Yeah I mean m-me too!” Eddie jumped in quickly.

 

“Okay, so when?” She bit her lip.

 

Her eagerness wasn’t lost on Eddie as he tried to figure out what he should do,

 

“Let’s get a hotel room,” He blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“Next week! Let’s do it!” Eddie proclaimed and held out his hand,

 

“Deal?”

 

“Eddie, I don’t think we’re supposed to shake hands about this kind of th-,” she threw her shoulders back, “Ah what the hell, yeah it’s a deal,” she confirmed and took his hand.

 

“Cool,” he smiled nervously.

 

-

 

So, Eddie Kaspbrak was going to have sex.

 

And it seemed as though everyone around him knew about it.

 

All week, he kept thinking people were staring at him or making gestures at him, it was driving him crazy.

 

Is it normal to be this nervous?

 

He knew he should be excited more than anything else, he was finally going to do that thing that everyone never shuts the fuck up about!

 

So why did he feel sick to his stomach all the time now?

 

There were just some things he needed to figure out before they did it.

 

Then he could relax and actually enjoy himself.

 

It’s just the logistics that are stressing him out. Yeah, totally.

-

 

He sought out his plan the next day,

 

“Hey, I need your help with something.”

 

Bill shut his locker and looked over to him “Over your h-hissy f-fit I see,” he said.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Yeah,”

 

“W-what’s up?”

 

“I need you to book a hotel room for me,” oh god his face was already getting red.

 

Bill crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Me and Beverly,” he added.

 

“Look who found their d-dick! About t-time man! But w-why m-me?”

 

“You’re the only one out of us old enough, you have to be 18 to book a room.”

 

Bill put a hand over his chest,“I’m h-honored.”

 

Eddie smiled cheekily, “So, will you?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “it’s f-for a g-good cause.”

 

-

 

 

There was nothing quite like a drama party to get you mind off of whatever you were worrying about. Those kids were beyond extra, and honestly, Eddie could appreciate that. The music was always good (if you liked show tunes) and they always got obscure, expensive booze in addition to the regular stuff.

 

Eddie had been to his fair share of theatre parties because Beverly worked with the costume department and he’d always tagged along. This time, he’d gotten Bill to come with him and the rest of the guys (they didn’t tell him it was a drama party, but hey, a party was a party!).

 

Bill had always had a distaste for the dramatic crowd (those who read his story column sophomore year would find that quite ironic.)

 

It was honestly pretty funny to watch his face when Chris Sabel opened the door in full costume and stage make up.

 

He turned to Eddie as Stan, Ben, and Beverly all laughed,

 

“R-Really?”

 

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, sporting a shit eating grin.

 

“Don’t be a party pooper Bill,” Beverly smiled “you’re lucky these guys let your sad, sappy ass into a party at all. Right Ben?”

 

Ben blushed, “Right.”

 

Eddie didn’t think this was anything out of the ordinary. If Ben got a little flustered around Beverly, he just looked the other way. It didn’t really bother him like it should’ve.

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Bev shouted as they walked in, an arm around Eddie, the other around Stan, the crowd cheered.

 

 

A while later, Beverly is still mingling and Eddie is huddled in a corner.

 

That sounds sad, he’s huddled in a corner with his friends.

 

Worse, some how...

 

Ben, Stan, and Eddie, all nursing beers.

 

“C-C’mon you g-guys they’re doing s-shots over there,” Bill said, tugging on Stan’s arm. He was desperate to get them all to “live a little.”

 

“Bill, need I remind you of your low tolerance for alcohol?”

 

“Need I r-remind you, you s-s-suck, S-Stan?” Bill retorted, sounding a little drunk already.

 

“Wow, good one,” Ben added dryly.

 

“W-whatever, I’m g-going to g-go g-get some of that w-weird f-f-French liquor s-shit w-with or w-without you g-guys.”

 

“We better go with him, lord knows he can’t handle his alcohol,” Ben said as Bill walked towards the drink area.

 

Stan nodded his head and turned to Eddie,

 

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna find the bathroom.”

 

-

 

 

Eddie made his way down the hall, looking for the bathroom.

 

He didn’t really have to go, he just needed a moment to himself.

 

His anxiety had been pretty high all this week, understandably, and the lights and loud music and endless chatter of the party didn’t distract him like he thought they would. There were reminders littered throughout the party of what he was supposed to do,

 

Kids making out,

 

The endless songs about sex (Eddie was surprised there were that many musical songs about it),

 

He’d seen a guy take a bottle of Jack Daniels and deep throat the handle for Christ’s sake.

 

Was he going crazy? Is he seriously the only person who thinks this is a big deal?

 

There are so many things to consider, there are consequences to this shit,

 

People can get pregnant,

 

You can get diseases,

 

Not that Bev has diseases,

 

Just ugh, god this should be easier.

Beverly is beautiful and sweet and funny,

 

I just needed to stop over thinking it and everything would be okay.

 

That’s what he was thinking when he opened the door to the 3rd odd room that was not in fact the bathroom.

 

“Shut the door!” Someone said, ripping him away from his thoughts, he froze,

 

“Shut it!” A guy sitting on the bed repeated.

 

“Uh,” he strutted and shut the door quickly,

 

There were two people sitting on what looked to be a teenage girl’s bed,

 

“Sorry to be a jerk, I just don’t want to advertise this, you know,” the guy said and gestured at the materials surrounding him. Weed (?), and some other stuff.

 

“Sure,” Eddie said softly, looking all too awkward and out of place. He stood looking from wall to wall, wondering how he always got himself into shit like this.

 

The other guy patted a space on the bed, “Come sit with the cool kids, my lad,” he said in what appeared to be a shitty Irish accent.

 

“Oh-kay,” he agreed, he tapped his fingers on his thighs awkwardly for a moment before figuring he should probably say something,

 

“Um, do you guys go to Derry?”

 

“Nope,” said the first guy, “homeschooled, I met the host at drama camp. He doesn’t do homeschool or regular high school,” he said and elbowed the other boy.

 

“Yeah, I’m a juvenile delinquent,” he said sarcastically.

 

“Really?” Eddie asked, sarcasm lost on him in the moment of uncomfortable introduction.

 

He chuckled, “Nah, I graduated last year, tragically,” the boy said dramatically, throwing a hand over his forehead, “he’s got one more year,” he said theatrically and then fell over into the other kid’s lap.

 

Other kid rolled his eyes and smiled, “I’m Mike, this weirdo in my lap is Richie,” 

 

“I’m Eddie,” he said, trying not to sound to awkward.

 

“Charmed to meet you Eds,” Richie said and held out a hand.

 

He blushed, “Ah sorry, I don’t shake stranger’s hands. Germs.”

 

Richie sat up and met his eyes, he wore thick glasses that highlighted his chocolate eyes, Eddie couldn’t help but notice a twinkle in them. He had a mop of dark, messy curls that framed a pale, angular face.

 

Eddie felt an unfamiliar buzz bloom in his stomach. 

 

“I think it’s our job to loosen you up, Eds. What do you think, Mikey?” He slapped Mike gently on his back. 

 

Mike nodded.

 

“Uh my name is Eddie actually,” he figured he might as well correct him if he was going to stick around.

 

“I know,” Richie said with a wink.

 

 

A few hits later and all three of them where laying on the floor, talking.

 

Eddie had been a bit apprehensive about smoking, but he was willing to do anything to calm his nerves, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

He coughed a shit ton and thought he would need his inhaler, but he got through it.

 

He actually found surprising comfort talking to the strange duo,

 

“You know I’m always right,” Mike said, Eddie had zoned out and honestly didn’t recall exactly what they were talking about.

 

“You’re right,” said Richie, “kiss and makeup.” Richie gave him a quick peck on the lips, Mike laughed.

 

Eddie blushed, “Oh I didn’t know you guys were dating.”

 

Richie laughed,“We’re not, Mike is straight, despite my protests.”

 

Mike gave Richie a joking punch on the arm, “I’m flexible,” he said, “but not for you.”

 

“Damn!” Richie shouted, “Mikey gets off on a good one,” he laughed a bit too loudly, Eddie hoped he’d be able to hear that silly chuckle again.

 

The conversation lulled for a while and Eddie decided he wanted to know a bit more about his new friends,

 

“You guys live together?”

 

“Yeah,” Richie said with his hands folded on his chest,“my dad wasn’t too keen on my,”he made quotes with his fingers, “preferences.”

 

“Did he kick you out?”

 

“Eh,” he offered, “it was kind of a mutual decision.”

 

Eddie felt guilty for asking, but Richie didn’t appear phased, “Besides, Mikey’s got the coolest family and the best damn farm in Derry.”

 

Mike looked over to Eddie, “Richie makes me look like the good kid, I need him.”

 

Eddie laughed.

 

“So, Mr. Class President,” Richie gave him a salute, “typical stoned question: what are your craziest hopes and dreams?”

 

Eddie fiddled with the buttons on his shirt,“Oh I don’t know, go to college, become a biologist, get married, have some kids, move somewhere nice.”

 

“Huh, you’ve got it all mapped out, Eds.” 

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “eh, I’m a planner.”

 

 

 

-

 

Mike had taken to staring very intensely into a stuffed animal’s big plastic eyes on a bean bag chair while Richie and Eddie remained on the bed.

 

“So,” He turned to face Eddie, “What do really want to be?”

 

He turned up an eyebrow in response, “What do you mean?”

 

Richie huffed, “C’mon Eddie spaghetti, it’s not craziest dream is to be a biologist,”

 

He scoffed, “first of all never call me that ever again and how would you know?”

 

The taller boy shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just not very crazy,”

 

“What makes you think I like crazy?”

 

Hie eyes seemed to peer right into Eddie’s soul, “You’ve been talking to me for this long, right?”

 

Eddie looked away from his deepening gaze, “you got me there,” he muttered.

 

“A National Geographic photographer,” he said after a moment, “I know a biologist would be the safer choice, but I really just want to take pictures of animals.”

 

He catches Richie’s sly smile, “Okay, what’s your favorite animal, mate?” he asks in a shitty Australian accent.

 

Eddie answers a bit too quickly, “Proboscis monkey, they live in the mango grooves of Borneo.”

 

“Nerd alert!” He teased

 

“Yeah, I know,” the younger boy agreed, sounding a little disheartened.

 

“No, I’m sorry I’m an asshole. That’s a really cool, very obscure interest to have.”

 

“You don’t have to lie about it,”

 

“No really,” Richie insisted, “I like men with strong opinions.”

 

Eddie could tell he was blushing hard as they continued to stare in each other’s eyes, he just didn’t quite know why.

 

That’s when the door burst open.

 

“Eddie!” Bev shouted drunkenly, “there you are my little stoner.”

 

She crawled up to where they where laying,

 

“Hey guys this is my friend Beverly,” he tried to introduce her as she threw herself on top of him.

 

“Friend? We are lovers! We do sexy things!” She proclaimed, Eddie looked pretty mortified.

 

“Sorry babe, tmi,”

 

“Don’t worry,” Mike added, “we fully support passionate love making.”

 

“Oh we haven’t actually,” She started making gestures with her hands,

 

“Okay! Let’s go!” Eddie announced, “gotta get you home.”

 

He hauled her off the bed.

 

“Hey Eddie,” Richie said, “it was nice to meet you,”

 

All of his defenses and walls seemed to flow back at once in the presence of his girlfriend as he simply nodded his head in response.

-

 

Bev led him to the actual bathroom,

 

“Fuck the hotel room!” She said, and pushed Eddie against the bath tub, “let’s do it right here,”

 

They fell in as she pressed quick, messy kisses to the sides of his mouth.

 

Eddie felt something catch in his throat ,

 

“Is really the best atmosphere for sex?”

 

“Ugh, don’t worry, you’re always so worried that it worries me.”

 

Eddie was trying not to freak out when he saw Bill crawl into the room, sporting a thin layer of shiny sweat and hair stuck to his face in chunks.

 

He squeezed Bev’s shoulders lightly and she turned around to look at him, “Hey Bill you don’t look so good man,” Eddie said with concern.

 

“Yeah,” Beverly added, “you look like you’re about to-“

 

Just then, Bill opened his mouth and projectile vomited all over both of them.

 

Disgusting chunks flew everywhere for what seemed like forever,

 

“Throw up,”

 

Eddie started gaging and wheezing and maybe crying just a little bit, he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

“I w-wanna go home” Bill says with spit dribbling down his chin.

 

-

 

They go back to Beverly’s house and after they’ve showered and changed,(separately, Bev once, Eddie four times) they lay down in Bev’s bed.

 

Eddie puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head, she nuzzles into his chest.

 

He wonders why he doesn’t seem to want more than that.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I was out of town so I wrote this chapter in a day (you can probably tell lol). I’ll edit later. Sorry for making Richie’s dad into an asshole, I know that Maggie and Wentworth Tozier are good people, I just needed to keep up with the Strangelove universe. Also, Frank Kaspbrak is alive so Sonia is less uh Sonia. Bev lives with her mom and never knew her dad bc he can perish. Anyway, hope y’all are doing well :) find me on tumblr @coffeekaspbrak


	3. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a chapter I just want to know if you guys want an update

Would anyone like me to continue this bc idk wether or not to lol


End file.
